Beacuse of Jeff
by LAOsvuFAN101
Summary: Just a story of the struggles in a abusive relationship, family drama and more.
1. because of jeff

**BECAUSE OF JEFF**  
 **CHAPTER ONE**

Because of Jeff is about Km Rollins from Law and order SVU and her struggles in a abusive relationship with Jeff. I own nothing, the show and characters Law and order SVU is created by Dick Wolf NOTE ( I Don't Own Anything, just borrowing them for entertainment purposes Only.)

Woke up to someone banging on the apartment door at 4am Amanda rushes to her closet to get her gun out of the safe. Amanda quietly runs to the door looking out the viewing hole in the door to discover its Kim. Putting the gun on the table she runs back and opens the door.

"Kim? what are you doing here, your supposed to be with mom, how did you get here?" she asks

Kim "I took some buses." Kim relied

Walking into Amanda's apartment and sitting at the dinning room table. Trying to hide her bruises under her sunglasses was just a matter of time before Amanda had seen what he had done to her face. Amanda told Kim she could take her stuff off and leave it on the table, Relax and they could sit down and catch up with each other but Kim refused to take her sunglasses off. Amanda walks over and lifts the glasses from her face.

"Did he do this to you Kim?" Amanda asked

'it's not important Manda, can we just talk, catch up." Kim tried to pass it off

"No Kim, did he do this to your face." Amanda replies holding Kim's chin into the light

Amanda tells Kim she will be staying with her for awhile till she gets everything figured out.

"can I use you bathroom sis." Kim asked

" Yes, you can use our bathroom." Amanda tells her

Kim goes into the bathroom, puts her hands into her pockets and looks at herself n the mirror, slowly closing her eyes thinking of what her life could be but knowing that Jeff will always be in her life no matter where she goes she pulls out a bottle of oxycodone prescribed to Jeff.

" ARE YOU ALMOST DONE IN THEIR. I have a movie we can watch." Amanda yells

Kim gets scared and puts the pills back into her bag, heads out the bathroom and sits with Amanda on the couch to watch the movie. Kim lays her head down on Amanda's shoulder, not long after she falls asleep. Amanda grabs the blanket and covers them both up in it. Not long after Amanda falls asleep.

Kim wakes up to the smell of pancakes, as she gets up off the couch she sees Amanda in the kitchen cooking them breakfast. Kim goes to the fridge to get a glass of juice.

"morning Manda." Kim says

" Morning Kim, Hey do you want chocolate chips in your pancakes?" Amanda asks

"Yes" Kim said

While eating their breakfast Amanda feels she should ask Kim about all the bruise. Not sure how to ask she just comes out with it.

"Kim, you need to tell me who gave you these bruises. I ain't playing games Kim this is serous, he can be charged or sent to jail for assaulting you." Amanda tells Kim

After Amanda had asked her again, Kim got up from the table and went to the bathroom, locked the door and took the pill bottle out of her pocket. Amanda followed her to the bathroom, tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Kim I am sorry, I'm your big sister just let me in please Kim I just am trying to help you." Amanda tells Kim

Kim tries to open The bottle of pills but the top wouldn't come off. as she tries a little bit harder to open the bottle the top flies off onto the floor along with the bottle of pills.

"Kim? what was that." Amanda said worried while trying to open the bathroom door.

Amanda heard Kim crying "Kim, KIM? are you alright, please answer me."

Amanda started to get worried and hits the door a bit harder. Meanwhile Kim starts to pick the pills up off the floor and put then in her mouth and swallowing them. by the time Amanda finally got the bathroom door open she found Kim lying on the floor unconscious. Amanda runs in grabs the bottle off the floor and sees the pills are prescribed to Jeff.

she ran the kitchen and grabbed her phone dialing *911 while holding her sister in her arms.911 operator "what's your emergency." " it's my sister she has overdosed on oxycodone, my address is 288 park Ave s, apartment 203." Amanda tells her911 operator "ok, I want you to stay on the line with me a ambulance is on its way now."Amanda runs to the door and leaves it open for the medics. Amanda began to start CPR and mouth to mouth on Kim. Not long after she hears the ambulance outside.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**  
 **on chapter two**


	2. what the doc says

**"WHAT THE DOC SAYS"**  
 **CHAPTER TWO**

"Clip that strap on the other side." the medic said

After Kim was on the gurney they headed to the ambulance. Unfortunately for them Amanda's apartment doesn't have a elevator inside, they had to take the stairs. Amanda runs ahead and grabs the door to hold it open for the medics, they take Kim outside and get her into the ambulance. before they leave they hook Kim up to a heart monitor and placed on a ventilator. Amanda jumps in the back of the ambulance grabs Kim's hand and holds it tight all the way to the hospital. half way their Kim starts to wake up, squinting her eyes Amanda tells her to "breath easy, your gonna be okay."Later when they arrive to the hospital Kim starts to seize up from all the pills.

"oh my god, is she gonna be okay." Amanda says in fear of loosing her sister.

They removed the tube from her throat in case she was to vomit, after the seizures stop the doctors grab a larger tube and ventilate again only this time getting a syringe and they begin to pump her stomach removing the doctor explains to her sister Amanda that they don't know what is exactly going to happen with Kim, they explain it will take a couple hours to know if she is in a coma from the oxycodone, that they don't know what the pills have done to her brain function.

"if she doesn't wake up in two hours, we will be taking Kim for a brain PET scan." Kim's doctor says

"okay, what's the chances she is in a coma?" Amanda asks

" I'd say Kim has a 50/50 chance of being in a coma." Dr, Robbins told Amanda

Amanda sat in Kim's room holding her hand wishing she never did this to herself. Dr. Robbins came in the room, sat down beside Amanda and explained Kim had signed a DNR three years ago and that if she happened to be in a coma that she has five weeks to wake up and asked that no nobody takes extraordinary measures to save her life. Awhile later Amanda fell asleep on the side of Kim's hospital bed holding her hand, suddenly Amanda jumps up when she feels Kim's finger twitching.

"HEY! i need some help in here." Amanda yells

"what's wrong?" Dr. Robbins asks" Her. HER finger just, just moved." Amanda stuttered to say

Dr. Robbins tells Amanda to sit down and they have a quick chat. She told Amanda that it was completely normal for a coma patient to get or have muscle responses."we still haven't confirmed she's in a coma a nurse will be coming up to prep her and take her down, as soon as I get those scans back i will let you know right away." Dr. Robbins said

After the scans the nurse brings Kim back up to her room, when the nurse leaves the room Amanda walks over and closes the door. Amanda starts to cry and wondering why Kim wouldn't come to her if she was in trouble of danger. A hour later Dr. Robbins comes back, sit's beside Amanda and explains that because of the amount of pills she's ingested she may never wake up and that she has a thirty two percent chance at waking up and if she does she could have brain damage or she may need physical therapy, she tells Amanda that she should be prepared for the worst possible outcome and hands Amanda some pamphlets. Amanda calls Olivia explains to her what had happened and why she didn't return any of her calls.

"what hospital are you at ." Olivia asks

"I'm at Cornell medical center." Amanda replies

"Ok, I'm on my way I'm gonna stay with you till Kim is out of the hospital." liv tells Amanda

Not much later Olivia arrives at the hospital and goes to the receptionists desk and asks were she can find Kim Rollins. The receptionist says " 4th floor in the specialized care unit." When Olivia gets to Kim's room she tells Amanda their nothing that she can do for Kim and sitting there for days with no food isn't gonna do Kim any good if she's not there to wake up too.

Olivia tells Amanda "lets go down to the café and get a bit to eat, nurses are watching your sister and going in and out her room every half hour.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**  
 **ON CHAPTER THREE**


	3. COMA

**COMA**  
 **CHAPTER THREE**

Two weeks later and still in a coma Kim begins to have nightmares of Jeff.

'Amanda. AMANDA. He's hurting me. Amanda. help me.'

As Amanda sits their in the quiet Kim's monitor starts to beep and her arm starts to shake a bit.

"Nurse, I need a nurse in here." Amanda yells

a nurse comes running in, goes to the tray getting a syringe and drawing medicine out of a vial. the nurse puts the syringe into the IV insert, pushes all the medicine into the IV, Kim's monitor slowly stops beeping.

"wait... what just happened?" Amanda asked

"Your friend here." the nurse gets cut off by Amanda

"My sister." she tells the nurse

" your sister was having a bad dream. I gave her a sedative to help her, she will be okay." the nurse told Amanda

Amanda leans over the bed and kisses Kim on the forehead and says "ill be right back." Amanda goes down to the cafeteria and grabs a sub, a chocolate milk and sits at the table to eat her lunch.

One of Kim's nurses came down to tell Amanda they had someone put a cot in Kim's room for you to sleep on during Kim's stay. After lunch Amanda heads back up too Kim's room and whispers in her ear

"I have to go to work now Kim, you need to wake up, you hear me! who am I kidding you probably cant even hear me and when you can hear me you choose not to. I love you Kim."

Amanda waited outside of the hospital for Carisi to pick her up. Carisi comes speeding up to the hospital yelling out the window

"we have a case, lets go."

" Already?" Amanda says as she's jumping into the car.

"The suspect is heading north on 12th Carisi." Olivia said

Amanda, Carisi, Olivia and fin were chasing two suspects who had robbed a store who then rapped the store owners seven year old daughter right in front of him and a store full of customers . They took his money along with all the cigarettes and his Daughter Emily. Olivia is right behind the suspect when shots were fired and a litter girls body was pushed out the back of the car, Olivia told Amanda and Carisi to stay on him, Olivia and fin stopped and ran back to see if the little girl was okay.

"OH my god. OH my god." Olivia repeated

"they still have the girl, its a doll. were gonna try and catch up with you guys, get the bastard." fin tells Carisi and Amanda

Carisi and Amanda radio back and tell Olivia and fin they caught the guys and that questioning them wouldn't be possible, That the guys in the car ran off the road killing themselves along with Emily. The coroner has been called and autopsy's have been done, confirming they rapped the little girl and drugged her to keep her quiet. The squad heads back to the precinct to tell Emily's parents what had happened, Olivia decided to take this one herself.

"Im so very sorry.. but the guys who had taken Emily from your store was in a accident there were no survivors in the car." Olivia tells Emily's Parents.

After a very hard case the squad heads home for the night and Carisi offers to take Amanda back to the hospital. Amanda and carisi go down in the underground parking and get in his car.

"could you imagine going through what that family is going through right now?" Carisi asks Amanda

"Yes, because I am going through it myself, if I loose Kim I don't know what I do." Amanda says

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." Carisi tells Amanda

"Its okay, I just cant imagine loosing someone so close." Amanda says

leaning over Carisi touches Amanda's knee and leans into kiss her, Amanda leans into kiss him too. but before there lips touch Olivia knocks on the car window.

"good night you guys, hope Kim wakes up soon Amanda. let me know how things go with Kim. Carisi u need to come in early tomorrow and sign off the cases you have finished." Olivia said to them

"okay, hey liv have a good night . i will message you if anything changes." Amanda and Carisi both said

Carisi rolls up the window and starts to drive, the hole drive to the hospital was silent.

"thanks for the drive." amanda says as she walks into the hospital

Carisi wasn't gonna let this slide. He hopped out the drivers side of the car runs up and grabs Amanda's shoulder turning her around he plants the most amazing kiss a girl could ask for, as Carisi walks back to get in his car Amanda says "wait!" and he turns around and she kisses him back, after he gets back into his car and leaves Amanda heads back into the hospital and using the bathroom, heads to Kim's room and lays on the cot falling asleep. later waking up to a chocking sound and seeing Kim trying to pull the tube out from her throat.

"I NEED A DOCTOR." Amanda screams

 **TO BE CONTINUED**  
 **ON CHAPTER FOUR**


	4. physical therapy part one Chapter 4

**PHYSICAL THERAPY**  
 **PART ONE**  
 **CHAPTER FOUR**

Looking into her eyes "Kim. Kim hunny, you cant touch the tube it's to help you breathe, you have to wait for the doctor, try to relax." Amanda explained to Kim while holding her wrists so she couldn't pull the tube out of her mouth.

"hi Kim I'm doctor Robbins, I need you to stay as still as possible. you have been in a coma and I need to removed that tube, if you understand what I am saying can you blink."

Kim blinks at her doctor. While Dr. Robbins pulls Kim's tube out she gets Amanda to hold her hands. After the tube is out Dr. Robbins pulls Amanda out into the hallway to discuss what will happen next.

"when will she be able to speak." Amanda asked

"Because of the breathing tube I won't be able to tell you that, it could take a couple hours, or even a couple of days. its really up to her now, She also may need help with bathroom if you don't feel comfortable doing so their will be a nurse specially just for Kim." Dr. Robbins said

Soon after a nurse comes in to change Kim's IV and to remove her catheter she had in while in a coma.

"Dear you may want to leave the room." the nurse says

Amanda goes to leave the room and Kim grabs her hand unable to speak from the breathing tube she points to the chair, Amanda sits down and holds Kim's hand, while the nurse removes Kim's catheter, feeling embarrassed Kim starts to cry. After the nurse is done Amanda hugs Kim and says "your gonna be okay."

Amanda tells Kim she was going down to the café to get them lunch. After asking Kim four different food places she finally blinks when Amanda says "do you want yogurt and fruit." Amanda heads down to the café and grabs herself and Kim lunch, A sub for herself and a strawberry banana frozen yogurt with real strawberry pieces on top for Kim, as she heads back up to Kim's room she sees nurses rushing in and out.

"what's going on?" Amanda says

"it seems your sister here is having visions from the drugs administered for the depression, she'll be okay we're giving her something to calm her down, but she keeps mumbling something about a guy named Jeff." Dr. Robbins said

"He's her abusive ex-boyfriend." Amanda replied while heading into Kim's room and sits down beside her to help her eat her yogurt. Amanda tells Kim she doesn't need to be a afraid anymore and that she'll protect her from Jeff as long as he lives. Awhile later Amanda and Kim gets a couple of visitors. Olivia and Carisi stop by with a dozen roses.

"I hope you are feeling a bit better Kim." Olivia says

Amanda tells Olivia, Kim is still unable to speak.

"I'm going to use the washroom and grab a bit." Olivia says.

"Can we go for a walk." Carisi asked Amanda

"Are you gonna be okay here by yourself for a couple of minutes?" Amanda asked Kim

Kim nodded her head and fell back to sleep. Amanda and Carisi head outside and talk about last night, Amanda smiled at Carisi.

"I was wondering after your sister is all better and your feeling up to it maybe I could buy you supper some night." carisi said to Amanda

"Yeah, yeah that would be great." Amanda mostly whispered while leaning in to kiss Carisi. After talking Amanda and Carisi head back in and go to the cafeteria to find liv, she was getting a coffee and doughnut. They all head back up to Kim's room and realized she finally was asleep.

"She has been having such a hard time sleeping." Amanda said

"Sleep is a really good thing for her right now, we're gonna head out. You have the month off just until Kim can get back on her feet. I'm gonna go grab the car Carisi ." Liv said knowing something was going on between Amanda and Carisi.

"You have a beautiful smile." Grabbing the back of her neck pulling her closer and kissing her Rosie pink lips. After Amanda watched Carisi walk down the hallway and leave she turns around to Kim's open eyes and big beautiful smile.

Awhile after Kim's doctor comes in

"Kim's head scan is cleared. She can eat with help of course but Kim's ready for the next step, tomorrow a ambulance will be transferring Kim to a therapy health center where she will get Daily counselling, daily sessions and of course a room for you and her to stay. I really do hope Kim can get passed this, it may take awhile but never give, always be happy around Kim and always remember to make her believe in herself, also after physical therapy I will schedule an appointment for Kim to come see me again, see how everything is going." Kim's doctor said

After a very long day Amanda gets Kim her drink and after tucks her in, turns out the light and they both go to sleep because tomorrow would be a very long day also.

 **To be continued**

 **Part two**

 **Chapter four**

 **Type a message...**


	5. physical therapy part two chapter four

**PHYSICAL** **THERAPY**  
 **Part two**  
 **Chapter four**

Amanda zip's up the last of Kim's bags for the transfer, after packing hers and Kim's bags she decided to go use the washroom before leaving, meanwhile we'll Amanda was gone Kim tried to walk by herself. Trying to stand up Kim falls face first onto the hospital floor, monitors beeping nurses rushing in and Amanda freaking.

"Kim what are you doing?" Amanda asked forgetting Kim still wasn't able to speak, Kim shoulder shrugs at Amanda. Since it was time to go the nurses brought in a wheelchair for Kim and another nurse came in to remove her IV. While the nurses are preparing Kim to leave Amanda goes to the receptionist's desk and signs Kim out of the hospital. Dr. Robbins heads up to Kim's room to give Amanda the address of the physical therapy center Kim will be staying at for the next five leaving the hospital on their way to the center Amanda tells Kim "Carisi will be picking us up." And Kim smiles.

"Carisi is a nice guy,I want you.. Be happy." Kim whispered while coughing.

"I'm so proud of you Kim. I just don't understand why you did what you did. I don't know if I could ever forgive you for that, you almost left me. I love you so much."Amanda said while leaning over hugging her sister.

Carisi finally arrived to pick Kim and Amanda up. Carisi jumped out and ran around the car and opened the door for Amanda

"I got her, Get in the car, you've been doing so much and I know it's not easy Rollins I'm gonna help you now." Carisi said

Amanda was speechless but very happy. After Carisi lifted Kim inside the car Amanda did her seat belt up and got in the car. When they finally got to the center Carisi got Kim out the car and sat her in her wheelchair. Amanda, carisi and Kim walked around to try and find the receptionist's desk. Amanda told the receptionist they are here to sign Kim in.

"Ok dear your all set just go through door One and follow the hallways that say turn to get to section 7." The receptionist said

"Okay, thank you." Amanda said

Finally after finding the section a PT came up to them

"Hi you must be Amanda and Kim, I have been waiting for you I'm your PT, my name is Jackie. I'm gonna show you around, show you where you are staying for the five months while you are here." Kim's PT said

After Kim's physical therapist showed her around the facility she finally showed her where they be working most of the day. After the tour Kim's PT explained to Amanda and Kim her schedule.

"So in the mornings Kim will have breakfast. After Kim will have a two hour session, then lunch and her daily session with her physiologist Dr. Minnick, their is also a program for you Amanda, you can just go to the receptionist desk and ask her for a family slip it will allow you to get your own room or stay in your sisters room for the days she'll be here." Jackie said

"Okay Yeah that sounds great!" Amanda says

Amanda leaves Kim alone and goes to the receptionist desk and asks for the slip.

"You just have to fill a couple things out but other then that we're all good. It's your choice to stay where you'd like." The receptionist tells Amanda

"I'm gonna be staying with my sister would I be able to get a cot" Amanda said

"Oh no dear, your sister will be here for five months. The staff will be bringing you up a actual bed, we will now expect you to sleep on a cot." The receptionist told Amanda

"No I'll just have a cot save the beds for people who will be here a lot longer then be." Amanda said

The nurses finished setting up Kim and Amanda's room. Amanda unpacks all of Kim's cloths and her cloths inside the closet and dresser inside their room. Soon after Amanda comes out the bathroom to see Carisi walking up the hall with a bag of Chinese.

"I got supper for us and Kim." Carisi said

"You didn't have to do that." Amanda replied

Amanda shows Carisi the way to there new room for the next five months. Carisi notices they have giving Amanda a cot to sleep on. Carisi unpacks the takeout on the table and passes Amanda and Kim a bucket of kung pow chicken and a pair of chopsticks. After they are finished eating

"It's nice to see your getting better Kim, Amanda will be right back, just need to talk about a case." Carisi says. Carisi asks Amanda out into the hallway to talk before he leaves.

"Hey, we a thing now Rollins?" Carisi asks

"I guess we are!" Amanda says in a cute flirty voice.

"So now Kim's is here and has people looking after her do you think you would come back to work, liv really needs you. I need you too, I also promised you dinner." Carisi said

"I will come back to work with you . Dinner sounds nice, what do you think about me tells Kim about us." Amanda asked

"You should tell your sister, I don't know about the people we work with yet but your sister has the right to know. I have to get to work now I'll call you later." Carisi said

Amanda stands in the doorway of their room

"I'm going back to work for the day with carisi. I'll be back later tonight." Amanda said

"Okay Amanda." Kim says

Carisi and Amanda leaves the center and heads to his car outside. Sitting in the car he puts his hands along the sides of Amanda's face rubbing her checks with his thumbs he leans in and kisses her, after kissing Amanda he places his hand on her shoulders saying "I love you you." She smiled but she wasn't ready to say it back.

Later that night when Amanda got back to the center after work she put hers and Kim's super on the table in there room. Amanda walks over and wraps her arm around Kim's waist helping her up in to a chair, she pushes her in and places her food on a plate. While eating supper

"Kim." Amanda says

"Yeah manda." Kim replies

"I'm dating carsis okay." Amanda tells Kim

"Okay as long as your happy Amanda." Kim says They finish eating their dinner and soon head off to bed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED ON  
PART THREE  
CHAPTER FOUR**


	6. PHYSCAL THERAPY part three chapter four

**PHYSICAL THERAPY  
** **PART THREE  
CHAPTER FOUR**

"Rollins, in my office." Liv says

"Yeah liv?" Amanda asked

"How's your sister doing?" Olivia asks

"She's doing good she can almost walk by herself now." Amanda tells liv

"That's good to hear. Amanda I want you to considering to take the Sergeants exam. You'll become my partner and Finn and Carisi will be partners. I would like one of you to be sergeant but Finn and Carisi won't take the exam. Honestly I don't want to bring someone new in here. Just let me know what you think the idea."Liv says

After a long day Amanda heads back to the center where she finds Kim in a session and walking on her own but Amanda keeps walking to their room, after she is done in her session she walks in to Amanda sleeping, Kim walks over and taps Amanda on the shoulder.

"Manda. How was your day ?" Kim whispered softly in Amanda's ear

"It was good Kim. I'm just tired." She replied

"Okay." Kim said

After hopping in her bed and slowly drifting off. The next morning Kim wakes and realizes Amanda has already gone to work.

"Guess I'm eating breakfast by myself." Kim says to herself as she heads down to the cafeteria

"Yummy eggs, bacon and toast Amanda is really missing out." As Kim keeps talking to herself.

After quite a long day at work Amanda heads in the break room and bumps into Olivia. Amanda smiles and walks over to make a cup of coffee. Amanda hadn't said hi to her because she never came up with a answer of weather or not she was gonna take the sergeants exam.

"Hey Rollins." Liv says to make conversation

"Hi liv." Amanda replied

"You've been putting off taking to me all day, Amanda I need to know if you wanna do the exam." Olivia tells Amanda

"Yeah. I'll let you know tonight . I just wanna think over everything." Amanda said

Olivia nods as Amanda leaves the room. Amanda sits at her desk and starts to finish a case that was assigned to her. Amanda heads to the printer, she looks to the left watching Carisi walk in with a Purp and realizes he's a suspect in the case she's following up on. After Carisi puts the purp in interrogation Amanda waves him over

"Carisi, is that. Is he the suspect in my case?" Amanda asks

while giving Carisi the printed pages. "Yeah. Tony Gonzalez. Wanted in 4 rape homicides in New York." Carisi tells Amanda

"think our cases are connected?" Amanda says to Carisi

"Only one way to find out." Carisi replied

They walk together to interrogate a purp. After finally breaking tony to admitting to four rape homicides he confesses to a dozen more Shocked Carisi and Amanda get Olivia to let her know Tony Gonzalez has confessed to sixteen rape homicides. Olivia tells Carisi and Amanda their is nothing left they can do and that higher power has to be brought in. She also tells Carisi and Amanda they could go home for the night. While grabbing their coats and walking out the station.

"Rollins you me. Drinks?" Carisi said in his own way

"Yeah that sounds good." Amanda said Giggling

Carisi gets closer to Amanda holding her hand as they walk to his car. After finally arriving at the bar Carisi he pulls his car over and opens Amanda's door for her. Carisi and Amanda decided to sit at the counter, after ordering two shots Amanda says I'll be right back and heads into the washroom. After using the bathroom Amanda walks out paying attention to Carisi looking at her from across the bar and she bumps into someone as she looks up she realizes it's Jeff. The look on her face makes Carisi get up and ask if she's okay.

"Yeah I'm fine." Rollins says

"Wait do you know that guy?" Carisi asked

"Yeah. Whatever can we just go." Amanda said

"What's wrong? That guy hurt you?." Carisi asked

"Carisi it's fine let's go." Amanda walks to the bar and grabs her coat putting it on trying to get Carisi to go with her pulling him by the hand he keeps asking questions. After they finally get in the car

"He's the guy who abused my sister verbally, mentally and physically . The guy who made her want to kill herself." Amanda said while upset

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Carisi said

"It's okay if I didn't get out of their sooner i probably would have kilt him." Amanda said

Carisi worries about Amanda being alone

"Hey your sleeping at my place tonight and I'll order Chinese how that sound Rollins?" Carisi said

"Yeah. Okay. Food sounds great." Amanda said

Heading back to carisi's place Amanda goes into the bathroom and changes into her pyjamas. After coming out Amanda sees the food laying on the table and carisi waiting for her to come out. After eating Carisi and Amanda cuddle on the couch and begin to watch the notebook realizing she's the one Carisi leans in and kisses Amanda on the head. After the movie is over they begin to make out on the sofa, slowly getting up off the sofa Carisi grabs Amanda's legs just below her butt picking her up into his arms. Grabbing his hair. Kissing her neck. Carisi throws her onto the bed undoing her Jeans button unzipping her fly and pulling her pants off. Undoing his shirt. Taking his pants off crawling into the bed over top of Amanda, kissing her stomach grabbing her back holding her up, removing her bra he throws it on the floor. Kissing her neck with one hand he removes her pink Victoria secret lace panties and tossing them on the floor.

 **TO BE CONTINUED  
ON CHAPTER FIVE**


End file.
